


Perchance

by ateventide



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, mentions of Zack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateventide/pseuds/ateventide
Summary: She wishes she could spare him this heartache.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Perchance

My first FFVII fic! Be kind!

Follows FFVII remake. Just my take. Also no beta. One shot written in an afternoon!

* * *

She hadn't been born for happiness.

Aerith had never actually said these words out loud. For she knew that it would probably shock everyone. After all she was such a happy person. Always full of hope and belief and she really did mean it. Her mom, Elmyra would of course deny it. Telling her of the happiness Aerith had filled her life with. The children she watched over would certainly clamor over themselves showering with her with their love and affection in an effort to make her smile. Hell, even Tseng would say that she was the key to the worlds happiness. But deep down. But no matter how hard she tried to think otherwise; there was reminders.

When Turks would show up.

When she dreamed of her mother.

When the planet called out to her.

When a man with mako infused eyes fell through the church ceiling.

And no matter how many times, she told herself that the future wasn't set in stone. In the depths of her heart- Aerith knew some things couldn't be changed. Even if you tried with all your strength.

It would be easy to say that the bond she felt with Cloud was because he reminded her of Zack. He too had fallen through the church ceiling. I mean, how much of a _coincidence_ could that really be? Or maybe it was because they were both SOLDIERS. Or even the eyes that they both shared. But in so many ways, they were completely different. Zack was loud and friendly where as Cloud was quiet and reserved. Zack had thought she had been an angel and Cloud? Well, he didn't even remember her. Which was only mildly irritating. But it had been the closest she had gotten even remotely close to Zack's memory in so many years. And a part of her missed him; still. Maybe she was selfish. But the combination of loneliness and curiosity drove her to want to know more about this stoic person. The fact that he could help protect her was just a happy bonus. But the more time the spent together, the more Aerith knew they were different. Every touch, every smile, every gesture she did was met with surprise and just a little bit of awe. As if Cloud couldn't believe that she'd want to be around him. Much less express affection. It really was _adorable_.

And even though she knew better. Aerith wished that all the new friends she had met could end up happy. They were kind and deserving. But none more than Cloud. Sometimes when she looked at him, she thought he wanted to say something to her. But didn't know what to say or better yet how to say them. Then he would just turn away or make a mono syllabic response to her inquiry. She would flash a smile at his awkwardness and they'd move on. Oh, how she wished she could take his hand and tell him they'd have all the time in the world to figure what those words might be or even mean but the darkness kept creeping. Into her words and into her heart. Weighing it down with purposeful burden.

_But whatever you do..._

_Don't fall in love with me..._

For when she looked into Cloud's beautiful eyes, she saw that shadows that haunted them. She knew. Even if it was just glimpses and fragments- Aerith knew. In another place. In another time. In another **life**. She had _died._

And it had broken his heart.

_Even if you think you do.._

_..It's not real.._

But she fears it won't be enough. That Cloud will not heed her warning and deviate from this path. He knows something is coming and it drives him- maybe somewhere deep down even scares him. It seems that the pain and grief of her death had seared itself onto his very soul. Transcending even time and space. And now? It's as if some part of him was trying to reach out and hold onto to her- even if just for a little bit more. Did she deserve such devotion? Aerith honestly doesn't know. She doesn't know how much of his feelings are actually his or just a former shade of himself resonating from the past. She wishes that she could tell their ghosts of a prior life that it would be different this time. But she doesn't know that. And she wonders how many times have they walked this path? Have they repeated the same mistakes? Her heart aches when she mulls it over. Perhaps above all, Aerith wishes she could spare Cloud this heartache; just this once. If there was any kindness in the Life Stream, Aerith hopes he will listen.

"I'm coming for you."

Then all at the same time, he both heals and break hers heart with just a short sentence. She thanks him. For what else she do? Against her better judgment she hopes that this time, it will end better than the last. She hopes that one day she can hold out her hand and he will grasp it. That life would be just that simple. But as morning dawn rises, he fades and once again she's left alone to her thoughts. Leaning her head back, Aerith prays as the darkness began to whisper to her again.

_She hadn't been born for happiness._

* * *

I love me some angst.


End file.
